


Back from the Road(ie)

by J0SIES



Series: The Pussycats Week 2017 [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Josie-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0SIES/pseuds/J0SIES
Summary: Josie McCoy only has a few weaknesses, and her father is definitely one of them.





	Back from the Road(ie)

She had fled down the stairs of her home faster than a papparazo stalking Queen Bey. _Wasn't he meant to be in Toronto recording new music with his jazz band?_

"Dad, hi!" Josie greeted him in an excitedly calm manner, watching him closely from her position on the house's doorstep. Myles McCoy was home again. "How've you been, we weren't expecting you home so suddenly?"

He was currently unloading his instruments from his van with the unexpected help of Alec Mayberry, or maybe his name was Adam?--she couldn't really remember. Not that it mattered. Her father was home! Together they were carrying the various black cases to and from the sleek vehicle. The Pussycat's heart swelled with pride at how gifted her dad truly was, he could play pretty much any instrument placed in front of him with precision and skill. As a child she had wanted to be just like him. The memory of him teaching her how to play the guitar at six years old, whispering to her softly in reassurance whenever she made an error, was still vividly sharp.

"Hello, Josephine." The man placed a case by her feet, sparing a quick glance of nonchalance in her direction before readjusting his fedora and gesturing passionately to his teenage accomplice, "Have you met Alan? I was driving through town and he kindly offered to help unload my instruments--it got me thinking about how you're going to need a roadie if you really are serious about your little pop thing."

"Oh, er, yeah." He'd been away for _months_ , and _this_ was what he wanted to talk about. "I've think I've seen him around school," she answered emptily, looking to tall blond guy in question without really seeing him.

The Pussycat's happy expression began to crack and her mood soured at the way he reduced her and her band into a 'little pop thing'. Josie and the Pussycats meant the absolute world to her and she was determined to ensure that herself, Melody and Val had a plentiful and successful music career. But it seemed as though her father didn't share her faith. Pop music had always been a genre that he regarded with absolute disdain, he thought it lacked "depth and integrity". Then, there was the way that he had barely noticed her. 

Alan sent her a charming grin as he handled her dad's double bass case. He was clearly a very strong guy and his built, bulky and plaid clad arms handled the weight of Myles' musical gear with ease. "I go by Alan M.," he corrected the jazz musician politely, walking over to his daughter and placing the large instrument with the others by the McCoy household entrance. "Um, hey Josie."

He was Mr Mayberry's son, she realised, owner of Riverdale's postal service. Crossing her arms primly she spoke to him in a soft, dull tone. Her father's distant greeting had upset her and her cold demeanour was her defense mechanism. "Look, me and the Pussycats are capable of carrying our own equipment. We don't need you." The Pussycats had been the _only_ band consisting of female members when they had competed in Rockland County's 'Battle of the Bands' last year. They'd been subject to the occasional cat call from other contestants, along with the insinuation that they couldn't play their instruments nor appropriately handle their equipment. But they had proved everyone wrong when they won the whole completion, and Josie prided herself on maintaining the independence The Pussycats' name represented.

Alan's disappointment was obvious, but he nodded coolly in understanding, "Cool, it's whatever."

Josie's father returned to the house once more with his suitcase, patting the young man good naturedly on the shoulder and tutting loudly in disapproval. "Sweetheart, you should reconsider," he frowned deeply at her, unknowingly causing feelings of doubt and inadequacy to flood through her conscience, "a professional doesn't set up their own tech. That's what the road crew's for."

That niggling need to impress him was back again. Her dad's stare was heavy with disappointment, causing her skin to burn in shame at her silly mistake. _Of course Josie and the Pussycats needed a roadie!_ Josie glanced shyly at Alan M. who was hovering by her side all hot and sweaty, the summer heat blaring down on him as his drenched shirt began to cling to his chest. "Erm...ok...I _guess_ we could use some help," she caved.

Myles chuckled in agreement at her quick compliance. "Atta girl," he praised her, trudging back to his van to collect the rest of his belongings, his boots crunching heartily along the gravel driveway.

"Hey, are you sure about this?" Alan's eyes flitted between the Pussycat and the retreating back of her father, before focusing solely on her now that the two of them were alone. His clear blue pools regarded her with tenderness and sympathy. "I don't want you to feel pressured--"

"I said yes, didn't I?" She snapped, refusing to let herself be seen as weak. _Poor little Josephine. Gosh, she was such an idiot._

The blonde roadie held up his hands in surrender and backed away toward the back of the van, causing her to feel guilty. "Okay, sorry," he apologised gently, puzzled at how she had lashed out.

All she wanted to do was impress Myles, however it appeared that she couldn't do it correctly. Josie's blinked rapidly, trying to clear her blurred vision and hold back the tears of embarrassment threatening to spill down her cheeks. Raising her chin up high, the Pussycat let out a long breath and crossed her arms tightly, standing alone on her doorstep as she waited for her father and Alan M. to finish their task.

...

Josie lingered by the open door of her father's home studio, enthusiastically leafing through the pages of her lyric book for the latest song she had written with Val. She just knew he was going to love it. 'Astronaut' was the motivational pop bop that was bound to make Myles change his stance on mainstream music. He always claimed the real struggle was _art versus commerce_ , but she was certain that this song embodied both.

 _"Please, Myles, just make more of an effort."_ The Pussycat froze when she heard her mother's desperate voice drift out of the room. Her head darted back down the hallway as though somebody would walk along and catch her in the act of eavesdropping. _Maybe I should leave them to talk privately..."You barely ever call and Josie and I haven't heard from you in four months. Four."_ At the mention of her own name, the teen automatically leaned closer to the doorway, making sure to remain safely out of sight.

Her dad brushed off the heartfelt complaint like it was a stray piece of lint on his blazer. "Between running this town and looking after Josephine, I'm sure you that you barely have any time for me."

 _"You know that's far from the truth,"_ hurt laced Sierra's tone. _"It takes little effort to pick up the phone and call."_ Josie didn't know whether to feel overjoyed that her mother was still in love with her father, or upset at the emotional distance between her parents. She had been so sure that they were on the verge of divorcing.

Myles sighed wearily. Despite not being able to see him, the Pussycat could sense that he was pinching the bridge of his nose in order to ease his irritation. _"The band needed me, Sierra. I have a commitment to them. Besides, I already skipped JazzFest and flew home to watch Josephine's painfully mediocre performance--"_

 _"So, your wife and daughter come **second place** to your music."_ Her mother stated bluntly. Everything was silent. "And just so you know, _Josie_ was _devastated_ , when you walked out in the middle of the showcase that she spent weeks practicing for..."

Josie wasn't listening anymore. She turned away completely, that word still ringing in her ears. _Mediocre_. He thought she was _mediocre,_ despite performing a flawless rendition of the disco classic "I Feel Love" by Donna Summer with four part harmonies in a super stylish cat suit that oozed star quality...

 _You shouldn't have been eavesdropping on them anyway,_ she blamed herself harshly. _Gosh, you are so stupid_. Her nails dug into the notebook that she was gripping tightly between her fingers and she stared intently at the bundle of papers containing song after song after song that she and the Pussycats had worked hard on. _But what did that matter?_ Mediocrity was disappointing, and she hand been raised on the mantra of "don't disappoint".

A sharp ache stabbed at her chest along with the shattering realization that she would never be good enough for him, no matter how hard she tried. _Ever._

Curiosity really did kill the cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Josie is my favourite member of Josie and the Pussycats, without a doubt. The 2001 movie was my shit growing up, and even though Josie is completely different on Riverdale I love her even more because of it! 1x06 is deffo the best episode, seeing as we got to know more about her and her family.
> 
> I'm just gonna be honest and admit that I'm twisting the rules for JATP Week because I ship Josie with everyone and I can't choose one favourite pairing. I'm still patiently waiting for Alan M. to make his appearance on Riverdale, so I had to include him somehow this week.
> 
> Excuse my rambling, all comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
